1,000 Lights
by Russian8once1psych7
Summary: Not really what the summery is i've just been going along with what my brain thinks. 1st chapter Henry's birthday and a surprise haha Curse is broken...I don't own anything
1. Never Thought

Post Curse

It was Henry's 12th birthday, Emma took him to the diner for a nice breakfast she didn't have much planned for today but she did get him some presents that he had asked for a while ago. They were eating pancakes and hot cocoa, Emma's phone rang she ignored it the first time but then it rang again. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Emma can you come to the station we have a problem."

"It's Henry's birthday do you really need me?"

"Tell the kid I will get him a big present well don't tell him just tell him he will have a big surprise tonight"

"Okay" Emma hung up the phone and looked at Henry.

"What's going on mom?"

"I need to go to the station I am sorry"

Snow had just finished making a very nice Birthday cake for Henry on it wrote Happy 12th Birthday. She put it in the fridge for later knowing that if Henry was to see it, it would be gone in 5 minutes. Just then Henry ran into the apartment.

"Snow Snow Snow!" Henry shouted.

"What is going on Henry?" Snow said very worried of her grandson.

Hell.

"Mom basically left me at the diner because of something at the station and wouldn't let me come!" He said out of breathe. Immediately Snow became worried.

"So she didn't tell you what was wrong?"

"No nothing it was bothering me."

"I am sure she is okay, probably just another case even though she hasn't mentioned something."

"Alright then"

"Here I will call her." Snow picked up the phone and dialed Emma's number. It rang a few times.

"Hello?"

"Emma it's your mother."

"I know what is going on?"

"Henry was worried about you."

"I sent him a text did he get it?" Snow looked at Henry. "She sent you a text?" Henry got his phone from his back pocket and looked at it, it read Sorry I have a huge surprise for you tonight love you kid.

"Oh"

"Mom is Henry okay?"

"Yea he was just worried."

"Can you put him on the phone please?"

"Yes" Snow said and handed the phone to Henry.

"Mom?"

"Hey Henry I am fine sorry I left so soon it was a case from a while ago."

"You left me at the diner on my birthday"

"I am sorry Henry"

"Oh okay well can I come and see you?"

"Stay there with Gram and then I will be home soon."

"Ugh fine"

"Hey no complaining kid do you want to know where one of your birthday presents are?"

"Yes!" Henry said Snow looked at her Grandson he had a huge smile on his face.

"Go to your grandfather's desk and look inside you will find something there." Henry ran over to his Grandfather's desk and opened it.

"Awesome!" Henry said holding up the video game for Snow to see.

"Go play that and I will be home before you now it."

"Take your time I don't mind" Henry said

"Alright see you later Henry Love you."

"Love you too mom." Henry hung up and so did Emma.

********ONCEUPONATIME********ONCEUPONATIME********ONCEUPONATIME********ONCEUPONATIME********ONCEUPONATIME********

Emma put her cell back into her pocket and looked at Jefferson.

"That was close" Jefferson said resting his hands on his fiance's hips.

"We should tell him soon?"

"You mean tell them all soon?" Jefferson said kissing Emma's neck.

"Jefferson I mean it we should tell Henry soon." She said getting up from where she sat with Jefferson and over to her desk.

"Yes but once we tell Henry, everyone else will find out."

"Well wouldn't you like that Jeff? I mean that way we can be more open about our relationship and we don't have to hide our engagement."

"They're going to kill us anyways."

"That would be true" Emma said giving Jefferson a kiss.

"You know I love you no matter what"

"And my crazy family" Emma said jokingly

"And you're crazy family Emma" He said giving her a kiss back. "It's not every day you marry the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming."

"I know I hate talking about my past but I am happy they gave me up." Emma said looking up at Jefferson.

"Why?"

"Because now everything is fine sure we almost lost some people but I am sure without them giving me up I would have never had Henry. We would have never crosses paths and well you would have been alot older."

"Do you find it weird that Paige would be a little older then you and that I would be like twice your age?"

"No because that's not how I see it. I am a 30 year old woman and you are a 34 year old man. We both have 12 year old kids."

"Ha-ha you know I love you more than anything."

"I love you too" Emma said giving him another kiss. "Okay now let's go"

"How are you going to cover about the whole case thing to Henry?"

"Using a case I had back when I was a bail bonds the night Henry got me I met this guy."

"Oh okay"

"Probably the crappiest birthday I have ever had until that night when Henry showed up." Emma said sitting down in her chair. Jeff leaned against the desk.

"Well when do you want to tell Henry?" Jeff asked Emma.

"Tonight."

"So is that going to be his surprise?"

"No way!" Emma said "I got him that present he wanted and well I might have got him the other 3 video games he wanted."

"Decided to go all out."

"No not quiet"

"What else did you get him?"

"Um just that"

"Liar" Jeff said jokingly

"Guess you will have to wait too find out." Emma said kissing him again.

Okay hope you enjoyed it I will write a chapter 2 for this later


	2. Surprise!

**Now in Emma's P.O.V.**

**Chapter 2**

I told Jefferson we would meet in half hour, he left the station and headed back to his house and I stayed at the station, headed over to the closet and took out a few presents. Henry's big present i had to pick up in about 15 minutes. I wrapped up the video games and the flat screen tv I got for him. 'I have a feeling I am going overboard oh well need to make up for other birthdays I had missed.'

I drove out of Story Brooke and met up with a nice family they gave me a crate, Perfect I thought and put it in my car. I got too Jefferson's House he got in the car and looked in the back seat seeing all the presents and the crate, he looked at me.

"Really Emma do you think he has enough?"

"Yes now can we get going?"

"What is in the crate?"

"My huge surprise!"

"A Puppy!" Jeff said surprised.

"A little much?" I asked unsure.

"Yes but I mean he will love it anyways." I said Jefferson just gave me a smile and a kiss. We drove to my parents. The minute I got into the door, Henry was all over me for presents.

"Ma what did you get me?"

"Jefferson is bringing in your huge surprise!" I said really happy.

"What is it a TV or a new Game station..."

"No" Jefferson said standing at the door with a lead in his hand. And attached to the lead was a puppy about 10 weeks old tiny, Golden retriever/German Shepherd puppy. Henry ran up too the puppy.

"Mom its so cute!" Henry said holding his new puppy.

"Really Em, a dog?" My father said I ignored him.

"Do you think this is a good idea Em?" Snow said

"It will be fine Mom stop worrying."

"I am your mother i am suppose to worry." Snow said giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek

"Well it's a great addition to the family." Jefferson said everyone looked at him.

"Why are you here Jefferson Family party?" David said.

"Um...I am" Jefferson said but I cut him off.

"He is my fiance we are engaged." I said blunt and too the point Henry looked at them.

"Really!" Henry said with a huge smile on his face.

"Sorry we didn't tell you sooner."

"This is the best birthday ever! Henry said so this means we can be a family. Just you guys, Luger, and I."

"Who is Luger?" I asked Henry.

"Him." Henry said holding up his puppy. My father just laughed.

"How about cake time?"

"First i want to talk to Emma and Jefferson" My father said, Jeff and I looked at eachother 'Oh crap we thought'

"Come on Henry lets go get the cake and everything."

"Awesome!" Henry said walking Luger around the house.

**********ONCEUPONATIME********ONCEUPONATIME********ONCEUPONATIME*********

**Regular P.O.V.**

The 3 adults stood in James's Office.

"Dad the reason i didn't tell you was..."

"I don't care about that Emma dear i am more worried about you guys?" Emma and Jefferson looked at him confused.

"Where will you guys be living?"

"My house." Jefferson said.

"When do you plan the wedding to be?"

"Maybe August."

"3 months! Your mother is going to kill you" They all laughed.

"So you are not upset?" Emma asked.

"Yes but that is besides the fact."

"Thank you dad!" Emma said giving her dad a kiss on the cheek.

"Any reason why your son is naming his dog after a gun?" James asked

"No clue" Emma said laughing looking at Jeff.

"Why look at me i didn't give him the idea."

The 3 adults joined Snow, Henry, and Luger in the kitchen.

**End of Chapter 2**

**what you think? please review... Sorry it wasn't much but i will have more soon :)**

**Should i write a chapter 3?**

**Lauren:)**


	3. Presents

**Just ****wanted ****to ****say ****thank ****you ****too ****my ****reviewers****: ****SnowandJames****4****eva****, ****Iwannabegoldnrumpeled****, ****Marcie****Gore****, ****e****97852, 7****seven****7, and who ever guest is**** :)**

**Chapter**** 3: ****Forever**** & ****Always**

They were all about too sing Happy birthday and there was a knock at the door. Charming went and opened the door there stood Archie (Jiminy Cricket), Leroy (Grumpy) Ruby (Red), Granny, Belle, and Sidney (Genie)

"Mind if we join...We all got presents for Henry?" Jiminy asked Charming looked over his shoulder the back.

"Sure why not as long as you know who doesn't show up"

"I'll beat them up if she does" Grumpy said.

The 6 other guests entered the house and joined the group. Luger ran up to Grumpy and started wagging his tail.

"Where did he come from?" Grumpy said confused.

"Ma got me a dog for my birthday!" Henry said Emma smiled.

"Somehow i don't think that would be the best idea but still he is cute what is his name?' Jiminy asked.

"I named him Luger!" Henry said proud.

"Isn't that a type of gun?" Genie questioned.

"Yes we already went over this." Snow said sighing "You guys have better not got Henry an airsoft gun"

"Guess i will have to return my gift" Grumpy said jokingly.

After they all sang Happy Birthday, and Henry blew out the candles on the cake. Snow cut it up and gave out pieces.

"Yum this is really good Grandma!" Henry said to Snow she smiled.

"Your welcome Henry made is special for you"

"Can i open presents know?" Henry asked looking at his mother.

"Sure why not kidd" Henry looked at her. "Give up Henry it will always be your nickname" she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Eww Gross" Henry said the adults all just laughed.

Red grabbed her present and handed it too Henry.

"This is from me, Granny and Belle!" Red said Henry started to unwrap it but stopped reading the card. He smiled and then opened it up the present it wasn't small but it wasn't huge. It was a digital camera a huge smile appeared on the boys face.

"THANK YOU!" He said hugging Red, Belle, and Granny awesome i can go take some sweet photo's now."

"This is from your grandmother and I" Charming said handing Henry the present he opened it.

"A book?" Henry said confused.

"Open it up"' Charming said Henry opened it up and there were 5 tickets to go see spiderman on broadway.

"Awesome!" Henry said

"Your welcome Henry" Snow said Henry gave them both a big hug. thinking alright i'm taking my grandparents my mom and i guess Jefferson.

"Alright mine next Leroy Sidney and i both got this for you" Jiminy said handing Henry the present. it was a huge box.

"What is it?" Henry asked before opening it.

"Why don't you open it to find out" Leroy said. Henry opened up the box and inside was a baseball, glove, bat and even a Red Sox hat.

"Awesome thank you!" Henry said putting the hat on.

Emma whispered something into Jeff's ear then Jeff decided to speak.

"Henry i have your present but i felt it should stay out side" Henry looked at him confused but followed him outside to the front.

"Oh My Gosh! You got me a bike!" Henry said looking at it.

"Welcome Henry" Jeff said.

After Henry road the bike a little bit more he came back inside.

"Mom what did you get me?...besides Luger?" Who was sleeping in his crate once again. Emma got the stack of presents and brought them to Henry.

"Happy Birthday Henry I love you" Emma said Henry opened up the card first it was sweet just his mother telling him how much he loved her not that he didn't get that alot. He unwrapped the presents there were 3 video games he looked at his mom confused.

"But i don't have an xbox i only have a wii"

"Oh my bad i forgot to give you this" Emma said handing him a bigger box he unwrapped it there was the xbox he wanted.

"OH MY GOSH! MOM THANK YOU!" Henry said hugging his mom.

The rest of Henry's birthday was very relaxed. Henry played video games with Jefferson and Leroy while Luger sat on Henry's lap.

**************ONCEUPONATIME****************ONCEUPONATIME****************ONCEUPONATIME*************

Emma and Jefferson sat down at the table. Emma looked at her son in the other room.

"You okay Emma?" Jefferson asked.

"Yes i am just tired and got alot on my mind."

"That's okay it's been a busy day for you."

"I can't believe it's been 12 years already."

"Amazing how time flies right?"

"I sometimes wish i never gave him up but then i wouldn't have ever..."

"I know what you mean Emma it's okay."

"I just felt like i repeated history."

"Emma you didn't okay you did what you thought was right and now everything is okay." Jefferson said leaning in giving Emma a kiss. Leroy stood there.

"Not to interrupt but Emma Henry wants you" Emma got up and walked in and sat next to Henry on the floor.

"What's up Henry?"

"Play against me?" Henry asked. Emma nodded and got the remote. They played for a while. surrounded by the people who care about them most.

"Thank you mom!" Henry said Emma looked at him.

"For what?"

"Well i just killed you and coming here with me 2 years ago almost."

"Your welcome kidd." Emma said Henry laughed.

**End of chapter 3**

**hope you like it should i continue?**

**Lauren:)**


	4. Home

**A/N Sorry for late update i will try updating my other stories soon Birthdays on wednesday so i am not sure how this week will be.**

**Chapter 4**

It was around 9 when everyone left Snow and Charmings place, Henry was passed out on the couch Luger laid next him and all 4 adults were cleaning up.

"I think today went well" Snow said

"Very that cake was really good!" Jeff said just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Emma said going to the door and opening it there stood Regina Mills to her but the Evil Queen too everyone else.

"How can i help you?" Emma said.

"Give this too Henry please." She said handing Emma a wrapped gift.

"How do i know it won't kill him?" Emma said eyeing the present.

"I would never want too you kill him only you" She said before turning on her heals and leaving the family that she would never have behind. Emma shut the door and put the present down and walked into the kitchen.

"Em darling who was that?" Snow asked concerned by the look on her daughters face.

"Um that was Regina well the evil queen i guess"

"What did she want?" Charming said defensive.

"Dad chill she just dropped off a present for Henry that is it."

"That was nice of her." Snow said still upset that she even had the audacity to even come near their family, but she did raise Henry for 10 years of his life. Emma yawned looking at Henry who was sleeping peacefully on the couch.

"If you too want to head home we will take care of him tonight i am sure he won't mind." Snow said looking at her grandson who was fast asleep and her daughter who looked exhausted.

"Thank you you sure its okay?" Emma said

"It always will be Emma now go get rest...Goodnight Jefferson."

"Goodnight Snow and Charming" Jefferson said getting Emma her coat. Emma walked over too Henry and kissed him on the forehead. Happy birthday kid i love you she whispered and walked with Jefferson out the door and into the car towards Jefferson's house.

**************ONCEUPONATIME****************ONCEUPONATIME****************ONCEUPONATIME***************ONCEUPONATIME*************

Emma and Jeff got inside the house around 9:30 Emma went straight to the bathroom brushed her teeth, undressed and grabbed one of Jefferson's t shirts and put it on. Jefferson was brushing his teeth watching Emma get into bed.

"You that tired?" He asked Emma looked at him with a smile.

"Very." Emma said.

"I am glad today went well" Jefferson said.

"Very I am surprised my father didn't kill you."

"surprisingly me too guess there will be more times that he will have to kill me." He said with a smile finishing up in the bathroom and walking over to the bed. He stripped his nice dress clothes off and hopped into bed kissing Emma. she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. They laid next too each other.

"I have been thinking." Jeff said

"Oh jeeze that is never good" Emma said jokingly.

"Haha funny no i was thinking you and Henry should stay here i mean so we can be a family."

"Really?"

"Yes Emma i think it would be a good idea"

"So we would be a family."

"Pretty much just you, Henry, Grace and I"

"Aren't you still trying to get her back?"

"Yes but i guess that won't happen...She will remember soon"

"I think my mom is pregnant" Emma said Jeff looked at her shocked.

"You think Snow is pregnant?"

"Really?"

"I said i think i am not an expert at that probably not though."

"Do i even want too know what made you think that?"

"Henry said that she hasn't been in class most mornings"

"Well if you think so talk to her."

"I will pass it is probably just a cold or something."

"Emma?" Jefferson asked she looked up at him.

"Yes Jeff?"

"How do you want life?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean after we get married do you want children like more or?"

"I guess i have never thought about it i would like one more i guess."

"You don't seem sure about it...I mean we have Henry and Paige (Aka Grace) but would one more hurt?" Emma laughed.

"Sorry but yes one more would hurt in other terms but I mean before i came here to Storybrooke i never thought about settling down my work was my life, but then Henry showed up and it changed everything. I feel if we have another child it would be a second chance but i don't want Henry feeling that i did this too him on purpose...I don't want him feeling that i am gonna forget about him." Jeff brushed his hand over Emma's cheek.

"Emma he won't ever feel that way, that boy loves you more then ever i am sure he would be more then happy...knowing him though he would want a boy just saying but when the time comes we will know what we want okay?"

"I do want a baby and do things right i am just not sure if now is the right time or not." Emma said Jefferson kissed Emma.

"Time will tell...I will love you no matter what though." Emma kissed him one last time before they both fell asleep.

**A/N- Sorry its kinda short i am still figuring out what i want to do with this story :) Updates too One Way Ticket and Hello Hurricane are coming soon sorry for late update!**

**Lauren :)**


	5. Who to talk to?

**A/N-Hey Everybody just like to thank all my lovely reviewers:) Just found on by People Magazine website that Jennifer Morrison and Sebastian Stan are dating Yayyyy Mad Swan Baby!:) haha anyways yea thought i would be nice today is my birthday so i am gonna try up dating this and another story :) maybe add a new one shot**

**A/N- Graham is alive so you know and August isn't wood**

**Chapter 5**

It was a normal day at the sheriff's department Graham was working on some papers and Emma was was reading some article off online.

"So you and Mad Hatter are dating?" Graham asked Emma looked up.

"Um Engaged actually." She said Graham started to choke on his coffee.

"What are you serious?" He asked.

"Yes been dating almost a year engaged about 2 months." Emma said

"do you even love him?"

"Is that even a question to even be asking?"

"Are you questioning my question?" Graham said Emma just ignored him and looked back at her screen. "Oh come on Emma i am just joking...please i am sorry" Emma looked back at him.

"My love life is none of your business Graham it isn't anymore and if it bothers you deal. I love Jeff and he is the 2nd best thing that has ever happened to me!"

"The best Henry?" Emma nodded.

"Question?" Graham said scooting his chair over next to Emma.

"Yes?"

"What about Henry's father?" Emma looked at Graham.

"Does that concern you?"

"No i just wanted too know if you don't mind."

"Please i rather not talk about him."

"Did your mom asking about him at all?"

"No she knows that stuff is way too painful for me too talk about."

"What about with Hatter."

"He doesn't know either."

"So why can't i know?"

"Graham leave me alone!" Emma said grabbing her coat and stormed out of the office. She walked around trying to clear her head but that's when she saw August.

"Emma!" Oh great she thought and she was about to burst in tears. She don't cry though but now she wasn't going to be able to not cry.

"August now isn't the time" She said as tears rolled down her cheek.

"What is wrong?" He asked as he wiped away the tears.

"Nothing"

"Okay Emma that is a lie" August said.

"It's none of your business"

"Then go talk to your mother she is at the diner."

"Fine i am hungry anyways"

"I know you best"

"August please leave me alone now"

"Emma please go talk to her"

"I am" He gave her a big hug and she left.

She walked into Granny's diner where her mother sat.

"Mum!" Emma said sitting down across from her.

"Hello Emma are you on your work break?"

"Not exactly"

"Emma have you been crying?"

"No"

"Emma i know when you are lying."

"Fine"

"What is wrong?"

"Graham asked about Henry's father."

"What did you say?"

"I got mad i haven't told anyone about that"

"Do you wanna talk back at home?"

"Sure" Emma said grabbing a muffin and the two of them left.

**A/N- Sorry it's short and there is no Jefferson/Mad but he will be back**

**Lauren:)**


	6. Talking

**Chapter 6**

Emma and Snow sat down at the table each with a cup of hot chocolate. Emma tapped her foot against the floor looking around trying not to breaking down and crying. Snow reached out for her daughter's hand.

"Emma what happened."

"I was 17 years old and i was stupid i met him at a diner where i was a waitress...his name was Danny. He was a bit older then me it didn't mean really anything well i will be honest...he meant everything to me he would come in ever night order a sub and then we would talk until close. He was always the last one there sometimes i would just close the diner and we would talk...we went on a date one date it ended well. The next morning i woke up and found the wedding ring in his jean pocket. I left earlier that morning and we never spoke again i called into the diner saying i couldn't work there and i ran. Except I got messed up with the wrong people and ended up in jail for about a year ...Mom i was alone i ended up pregnant and alone...After Henry was born I got out about 2 months after except it was too late...he was gone and I didn't bother going back. I decided I rather help people now that is why i became a bail bonds lady. The night Henry found me I had a date with a guy it was a undercover job. The guy was cheating on his wife spending time with me i told him about stuff and at the end he said what do you know about family. I got home that night planning on just another birthday alone...That's when Henry rang the bell and my entire life changed. Danny won't ever know about Henry and if Henry asks i don't want to tell him about Danny." Emma said already in tears. Snow was unsure what to say at that moment it broke her heart

"Emma i am sorry that you had to go through all this."

"Thank you mom for listening"

"Always Emma...I am sorry that you had to go through all this your self."

"It's okay i don't blame you...you were protecting me." Emma said with a smile.

Just then Henry ran in with Luger by his side.

"Mom I taught Luger how to roll over." Henry said Snow and Emma looked at Henry and Luger. It was all worth it Emma thought because without that stupid night she wouldn't have Henry and without her parents giving up well that night would have never happened and she probably would have never met Jeff.

"I have to go but I will be back later."

"Come on mom where are you going know?"

"I have to go talk to Jefferson." Emma said grabbing her coat and left. Emma got to Jeffersons and knocked on the door. He answered it and looked at her.

"Is something wrong." Emma just wrapped her arms around him and took him into a huge hug and kissed him.

"Let's get married soon." She said after the kiss ended.

"How much sooner?"

"2 weeks." Emma said and Jefferson smiled.

"Really that is soon but okay."

**A/N- Sorry for late update and sorry it's really short.**

**Lauren :)**


	7. Happily Ever After

**A/N- I am sorry for the late update this will be the last chapter of the story**

**Chapter 7**

Jefferson looked at Emma they sat on his couch.

"Why are we getting married so soon 2 weeks?"

"As crazy as it sounds i don't want too wait a long time before i come Mrs. Jefferson Hatter." Emma rubbed her eyes.

"I like the sound of that" Jefferson said kissing Emma.

"Henry really likes you" Emma said Jefferson smiled.

"I know do you think he will be okay living here?"

"I think so...Are you going to be okay with a kid and a pup living here?"

"I guess i will live...Em were you crying?"

"No i was but i will be fine." Emma said rubbing her eyes again.

"are you okay?"

"Now i am yes" Emma said snuggling next too Jefferson.

"Well we have the rest of the day you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure what is on?"

"Not sure i am sure we can find something"

They watched a movie and before they new it the clock said 8 pm crap.

"Ugh i need to go get Henry from my parents."

"No you don't he is fine there stay here please"

"Jeff you know i can't leave him there again."

"I am sure they are just hanging out it will be fine."

"Fine I'll send mom a text" Emma quickly grabbed her phone asking if it was okay and obviously Snow said it was.

"You know you worry too much"

"He is my son I will worry about him I am making up for it."

"That makes sense." Jeff said pulling Emma back into a hug. They fell asleep on the couch in the peace and quiet of the huge house.

***ONCEUPONATIME***ONCEUPONATIME***ONCEUPONATIME***ONCEUPONATIME***ONCEUPONATIME***

2 weeks later they were married it was a small ceremony but it was nice, Charming and Snow walked Emma down the isle. Standing as Jefferson's best man was August because he learned to love Emma as a sister and be happy for her. Thank fully Regina didn't make an appearance. Most of the people did come like Granny, Ruby, Archie, Belle, Grumpy, and even Sidney showed up. Gold didn't show but ti's not like him and Regina were even on her mind they were more on Snow and Charming mind due to the fact they didn't want history to repeat itself again. Emma did end up getting her happy ending marrying the guy she loves and having a family.

**The End**

**Al/N- Thank you for all the reviews**


End file.
